My Little Kitten
by AMFSky
Summary: Random one-shot between Harry and Draco. What happens when a bet isn't carried through? Find out what secrets lie in a moonlit forest.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry or Draco...If I did...you would know...there would be many steamy scenes between them spread throughout the books...there would also be a whole book just dedicated to them...So yes...I do not own them...nor will I ever probably...so my stories do not necessarily coincide with the views of J.K. Rowling. Therefore, by reading this, you accept that and understand that these two will probably not be portrayed in a way that is considered 'acceptable' by Rowling. This story is intended for mature audiences only. No flaming or rampant criticism is expected or desired. Though I hold details back, this does at least suggest relations between these two lovelies. If you cannot handle that, do not read it. This is not intended for children. Thank you. Helpful comments and critiques are appreciated greatly. **

**As Always,**

**Sky**

* * *

**My Little Kitten**

"Stop it…just because I am smaller than you, doesn't mean you can take advantage of me!" Draco whined as he pawed at Harry's chest and tried to get the dark haired male away from him. It wasn't that he really minded but more that it was always more interesting when he put up a fight. This had all started when he had lost a bet with the Boy-Who-Lived and started having to wear a satin collar with a little bell on it around his neck. It was meant to be a harmless little joke thing but it ended up becoming more of a dare. Every time Draco lost a subsequent bet with the other adolescent, he had to add a bit more to his feline appearance. After the bell came the silky grey tail, then matching ears, now Harry was trying to get the blonde to clip a leash onto his collar. "I let you get away with everything up 'til now but a leash? You can't expect me to actually let you put a leash on me…" He said as he looked into vivid green eyes that were almost as bright as the smile that rested on the lips below them.

Harry didn't give the other a response, simply shifting his weight so he had Draco pinned up against a tree with his hands above his head. "Now Draco…this was all fair…you've let me win each time. If you hadn't wanted this…I wouldn't be trying so hard." He breathed softly against the other's neck, letting his breath run tantalizingly over the blonde's moonlit skin. The action earned a strangled mewling sound from Draco's lips.

The games between them had started soon after Harry had moved back to London after having spent a few years just wandering. They had both rekindled their feelings almost immediately when they were brought together again and Harry took up his position as the leader. He was calling Draco at all hours just to see how far he could get the blonde to go before he quit…it ended up being quite far. They had set up a sort of schedule though now, unwilling to have to guess when the next time they would meet would be. Every Saturday night was a time for them to release their frustrations and desires upon each other. The games just brought the pleasure back to the real world.

The blonde had needed to find ways of explaining away his new features. It started out with him saying his girlfriend picked out the collar for him, thinking it would be 'cute.' When the tail and ears sprouted up, he mentioned failed attempts at Transfiguration. Eventually the people at his job just quit asking. He just didn't know how he would survive with a leash hanging from his neck though. Harry, however, had already thought of that solution.

"You know you want this. You know it will only make you feel better. With this leash I'll keep you by my side at all times…You will be at my disposal always." Harry said, again allowing hot, steamy air from his lips brush across Draco's neck. He laughed softly when he saw a few hairs stand up. "You thought I would let you leave? Not when I have so much control over you." He added as he caught the look in the other's pale eyes. "Didn't I tell you that this leash was special?" He asked as he finally managed to hook the leash's clip on the ring attaching the bell to the satin collar.

Draco let out an almost inaudible gasp as the leash connected with the collar and he felt a wave of pleasure wash over him. He had no explanation for how good it made him feel and only knew that it did in fact make him feel amazing. He groaned quietly as he pushed his back into the tree and slipped one hand out of the other's grasp, sliding it into Harry's messy black locks as he pushed his hips lightly up against the other's. "Whatever this thing is…I think I like it…but you better be willing to play if you are going to do this to me…" He murmured as he felt the other's hand press up against his back, supporting the light-weight blonde as he easily shifted to wrapping both legs around the youth's waist.

"Don't worry Draco…have I ever left you wanting?" Harry questioned as he chewed on the other's ear lobe and rolled his hips right back into the other's. He released the pale man's other hand so it would be free to wrap around the neck of the Boy-Who-Lived and rest with its match. He was going to give the other the time of his life and make sure that the other never doubted him again.

Draco closed his eyes as he tilted his head toward the other's lips and parted his own to let out soft purrs of delight. He wasn't sure whether the new leash was to blame or not but he was already finding himself getting excited and needy. He ground his hips heavily into Harry's as he tried to urge the other on into action and readiness as well. His hands tangled amongst black locks as he tried to convey his urgency and desire to his lover without speaking a word. He ended up finding his voice amongst the sounds of pleasure though. "Harry…I want more…not just playing…I need you…I need skin…it's getting to hot…too many boundaries." He whined out quietly, receiving a chuckle from Harry.

"Aren't you impatient tonight?" The darker haired male inquired though he started to oblige, slowly lowering the other to the ground and kneeling over the other's hips. He rested Draco's back up against the tree trunk, putting one hand on either side of the blonde's head as he tauntingly rubbed his groin against the other's. "Well I suppose we can play later…you'll be ready for me all the time with this tether…" He breathed as he shrugged and moved his hands to slide up the other's shirt, feeling anxious muscles twitch beneath his skilled fingers. He made sure both of the other's nipples got a small tease before he stripped Draco of his t-shirt. "Feeling a bit better?" He asked with a smile.

Draco growled at the other's teasing but managed to hold himself together long enough for a mischievous smirk toward the other male. "Mmmm…perhaps I am…But…poor thing…little Harry is still all clothed…" He breathed into the other's ear as he bit down lightly on his lover's jaw line and began to carefully lift up Harry's t-shirt. He took much less time than the other did but his taunts managed to earn him a few grunts of approval from the other male. Soon he was working on the other's belt and pants, having those pushed off to the side in a matter of minutes. In no time, the Boy-Who-Lived was left in his boxers, laying over top a similarly clad Draco who had not wanted to deal with Harry's slow method of undressing.

Once the clothes were gone and only two small barriers separated the two males, all hesitancies were cast aside. Hands were everywhere at once, feeling and exploring and sensing things that were familiar and yet fully new. Breathing was made ragged as passion took control and primal instincts kicked in. Both only lasted a few minutes before boxers were torn from thin waist lines and tossed with the other clothing. Heated moans and grunts came from bodies that couldn't be separated. At one point Draco was the one pinned to the ground, then Harry, then Draco once more. It was a sweat-slicked dance against the cool grass. Nothing stood between them and nothing held them back. The contact was a necessary ingredient for sustained life.

They couldn't sustain the pace for too long though. In only ten minutes both were resting on their backs, side by side, clutching each other close for fear of finding this all to be a dream. Chests were heaving as sweet night air chilled their heated bodies. The ravaging needs were fulfilled and the beasts satisfied, leaving two men with dazed smiles and sticky bodies.

Eventually they managed to roll over, Draco giving Harry a small drunken smile. "Maybe that leash…wasn't such a bad thing…" He mumbled with a weak laugh as the other grinned and pulled his lover close, kissing the blonde's head lightly.

"I'm always right Draco…always…" He breathed as he hugged the other male tightly and closed his eyes. "We'll just stay here…no one can find us…I made sure of that…we can spend as much time as we need…just me…and my little kitten…" He continued, adding the last phrase with a soft taunting to his voice. He knew that he would never get tired of the way they acted or the games they played and that was just the way he wanted it.


End file.
